Aléjate de mí
by kuchiki hiwatari
Summary: ¿Qué harias para alejar de ti a la persona que más quieres?         ...Naruto...         ¿Que necesitarias para alejarte o para quedarte  a su lado... aunque esto implicara oscuridad?                   ...Sasuke...
1. Capítulo 1 Pesadilla

neeeeeeeee bueno aquí estoy

por cumple de Naty

Bien salio de la nada este fic, no se la canción me llego mucho, la rola la canta el grupo Camilia, además que hago mención de otra que la leerán.

Bueno Naruto ni Sasuke no son míos son de su autor traumado que cada vez me da miedo jejeje pero si lo fueran todo seria diferente muajaja

Aléjate De mí

_**Aléjate de mí. Escapa. Ya no debo verte.**_

_**Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas **_

_**no quiero perderte.**_

**Se veía la nieve caer despacio por la ventana, provocando que los copos se posaran graciosamente sobre las ramas de los árboles. Pero, esta fría Navidad en Konoha era diferente: por primera vez, ambos la estaban pasando juntos en la casa que había pertenecido a la Familia Uchiha. Desde hace unos meses, después de un pequeño romance, habían decidido compartir juntos cada día de su vida. El rubio se sentía realmente feliz, debido a que era también su primera vez dentro de una familia. Ahora Sasuke era **_**su**_** familia.**

**Había sido difícil, pues ambos tenían hábitos y costumbres muy diferentes. Combinar lo dulce con lo salado nunca había tenido tantas complicaciones, pero ambos, a pesar de todo, se sentían convencidos de querer estar uno con el otro. **

**Después de varios intentos fallidos sobre la cama, muecas, berrinches, sobornos y otras cosas, el rubio había logrado convencer a Uchiha que le permitiera poner un hermoso pino dentro de su casa. Ésa que compartían. A la que ambos le daban el nombre de **_**hogar**_**.**

–**Ne, ne, ¿qué te parece, Sasuke? –El rubio sonreía y miraba al moreno para recibir su aprobación. Después de todo, ese pino, desde su punto de vista, había quedado muy bien.**

–**Mmhp –volteó y miró detenidamente aquella creación.**

–**Je, je. ¡A que quedó genial! –Estaba emocionado sonriendo, mientras Sasuke se le acercaba por detrás y lo sujetaba por los hombros–. Espero te guste… Lo hice para ti… Digo, para ambos.**

**Sasuke le echó un vistazo y después se volvió a sentar en el sofá.**

–**¡Oye, tú! ¡Regresa aquí! ¡Baka!**

–**Uzurantonkachi… Es horrible. Quítalo. Es infantil y estúpido –gruñó.**

–**¿No te gusta?**

–**¿Cómo me puede gustar un árbol adornado con espirales de ramen? –le aclaró al verlo acercarse a él.**

–**Pero… molan, ¿no crees?**

–**No… –contestó sin siquiera pensarlo.**

–**A veces de verdad me irritas –suspiró Naruto y se sentó a su lado, resignado.**

–**Mejor ponte esto. –Le puso una bufanda azul–. Salgamos a dar una vuelta. Debo quitar de mi cabeza esta horrible imagen.**

–**¡Sasuke! –le gritó haciendo pucheros, pero después se fijó detenidamente en la bufanda que le había puesto. No la reconocía.**

–**¿De dónde ha salido? –La acarició con sus dedos y pudo percatarse que al final de ella tenía un espiral con el símbolo Uchiha.**

–**¿No te gusta? –Se acercó aún más para acomodársela de nuevo alrededor de su cuello–. Feliz Navidad Naruto… –susurró muy bajo con las mejillas completamente teñidas de rojo, intentando mostrarse lo más frío posible– .Vamos, yo invito el Ramen.**

–**Sasuke… –le interrumpió. Se había formado en su pecho un torbellino de emociones. Era la primera vez que le hacía un regalo y le decía esas palabras que, en ese momento, le habían parecido hermosas–. Te amo.**

–**Usurantonkachi. –Capturó sus labios y se besaron suavemente.**

–**Vamos. ¿Sigue en pie lo del ramen? –Saltó y lo tomó de las manos para salir juntos al ichiraku.**

**La relación de ambos era algo muy inusual. Cuando paseaban por la aldea todos los miraban; algunos con recelo y otros con alegría, sobre todo sus amigos, pero, para ambos, nada de eso importaba. Naruto siempre había vivido ese tipo de trato, sólo que ahora estaba acompañado de alguien mucho más fuerte que él, quien le daba la fuerza para caminar con una sonrisa en los labios. Casi todas las noches, cuando llegaban de las misiones o en momentos especiales, cenaban en el ichiraku, platicando sobre lo que había ocurrido en el día, sobre las tácticas y peligros que enfrentaban. Siempre tomados de las manos.**

_**Aléjate de mí y hazlo pronto, antes de que te mienta.**_

–**No… okaasan… otouto… No… nee-san.**

–**Sasu… Sasu… –Ingresó rápidamente al oír esos gritos desde la entrada. Comenzó a moverlo despacio–. Vamos, Sasuke, despierta.**

–**¡No! –gritó y abrió los ojos completamente ensimismado por aquella pesadilla.**

–**Estoy aquí –pronunció dulcemente tomando sus manos entre las suyas. **

–**Do… be… –formuló con la respiración aún agitada–. Vete – intentó alejarlo para no preocuparlo.**

–**Llegué a penas hace dos horas, pero te vi dormido y no quise despertarte. –Sonrió y llevó las manos que tenía sujetas entre las suyas para acariciarlas con su rostro. Esta vez no se iría como las demás ocasiones–. La misión fue muy emocionante… me muero por contarte.**

–**¿Quieres ir a cenar? –le dijo con la mirada perdida.**

–**Te tengo una sorpresa. Mejor lávate las manos. Te esperaré en la cocina. –Le soltó y caminó hasta la puerta donde le miró: Estaba ahí con la mirada perdida como siempre que tenía esas pesadillas que eran cada vez más frecuentes–. ¡Vamos, apúrate! –le ordenó abriendo y cerrando la puerta.**

–**Naru… –susurró cerrando los ojos y recordando lo que Tsunade había dicho.**

_"**Un mes a lo mucho."**_

–**¿Por qué? –se dijo a sí mismo, recargado en la puerta de la habitación donde sabía que estaba un muy confundido Sasuke–. ¿Por qué no puedo borrar tus heridas? –intentó no llorar, apretando los puños lo más que pudiese.**

_**Tu cielo se hace gris. Yo ya camino bajo la tormenta.**_

_**Aléjate de mí. Escapa. Ve que ya no debo verte.**_

– – – – – – – –

–**So, when you're near me, darling, can't you hear me…? ****S.O.S. –tarareaba, mientras movía con trabajos y con mucha fuerza el cucharón dentro de una gran olla, sin darse cuenta que detrás de él se encontraba Sasuke observándolo.**

–**Auch –se quejó cuando el codo de Naruto dio directo en su estómago.**

–**¡Oh! ¡Sasuke, lo siento! –se disculpó. **

–**¿Qué demonios es eso? –pronunció después de notar la cocina hecha un desastre y aquellas ollas derramándose, sin mencionar el olor que emanaba.**

–**Este… Bueno, es mi primer guiso. –Rió ante la mirada incrédula del pelinegro–. Pero aún no está listo, así que siéntate y mientras… –Se quedó pensativo y después se quitó los audífonos que traía puestos de su Ipod para ponérselos a él–. Escucha. Es la nueva canción de la banda de la aldea del sonido, The Rasmus, es muy buena…**

–**Es horrible –le dijo escuchando un poco y sentándose en el comedor.**

_**Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas, no quiero perderte**_

**Escuchaba aquella música favorita de Naruto pero no podía sacarse de la cabeza aquellas palabras, aquellos sueños y todos esos sentimientos. Contempló detenidamente al rubio. ¿Por qué no podía ser completamente feliz con alguien como él en su vida? Además, estaba el hecho de que no quería dañarlo y eso es lo que estaba haciendo o, peor aún, lo que más adelante podría provocar.**

–**¿Qué tal? –colocó frente a él un platón con muchas mezclas de algo que parecía miso, takoyaki y tal vez gohan.**

–**Asqueroso –confesó sin titubear–. No pienso comer eso, dobe.**

–**¿Qué tan mal puede saber? –Intentó meter una cuchara para probar un poco pero ésta quedó atorada en medio de aquel torbellino de ingredientes.**

–**¿Quieres más respuestas?**

–**Lo siento. Sólo quería prepararte algo –explicó agachando la mirada con ojitos de niño avergonzado por sus travesuras.**

–**Bueno… –Sujetó a Naruto por la cintura y lo sentó en sus piernas–. Pudo haber sido peor.**

–**Sasuke, ¿cómo puedes ser tan malo y después actuar como si fueras tan lindo? –le dijo sonrojado, al sentir la boca de Uchiha besando su cuello y siendo prisionero de sus brazos–. Podríamos ir al ichiraku y… ¡Ah…!**

–**Prefiero comer otra cosa… –le susurró roncamente.**

–**Ah… ¡Espera, Sasuke! –se desprendió de sus brazos, levantándose e intentando huir, pero, en un rápido movimiento, el ojinegro lo acorraló entre la mesa y su cuerpo.**

–**A ti –confesó y capturó sus labios para lamerlos lentamente–. ¿No te importa?**

–**No… –articuló, comenzándose a sentir embrujado por la presencia de Sasuke. Dejó que la lengua de éste comenzara a lamer la piel de su cuello, sintiendo esa corriente eléctrica que siempre le producía cuando comenzaban a tocarse de esa forma. Sus brazos de inmediato se enredaron en el cuello del mayor para juntar más sus cuerpos.**

–**Sujétate, dobe –le dijo sensualmente, llevando su boca hasta el mentón del rubio y, entonces, sintió como ahora el ojiazul enredadaba sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, mientras aventaba todo lo que estaba en la mesa hacia el suelo, para, después, con sus fuertes brazos, subir a ambos en la pequeña mesa.**

**Ambos quedaron uno sobre el otro repartiéndose besos y comenzándose a desnudar torpemente. Gemían ante cada caricia provocadora o mordisco robado.**

–**Sasu… ke… –gimió cuando, ya desnudo, se dio cuenta de cómo sus piernas eran separadas para permitirle al otro acomodarse entre ellas. Con parsimonia fue besando unas de sus rodillas, después su ingle, su cadera, su pezón, su cuello y su mentón hasta que ambos rostros quedaron frente a frente para volverse a besar apasionadamente y sus pieles se empalmaban perfectamente en una caliente sensación.**

**Sasuke mordió su propio labio cuando el rubio comenzó a acariciar su espalda y después su trasero, apretándolo.**

–**No juegues conmigo… Usurantonkachi… –nombró con dificultad por el placer que había experimentado.**

–**Baka… ¡Ah…! ¡Ahh! –simplemente le contestó, para después volver a gemir cuando Sasuke masajeó uno de sus pezones con la yema de sus dedos.**

–**Dobe… –Volvieron a besarse introduciendo su lengua en la boca del otro, recorriendo cada espacio de ella.**

**La lengua de Sasuke se deslizó por todo su cuerpo. Una ligera mordida en su parte baja aumentó la temperatura del portador del kiuby, quien comenzó a arañar suavemente la espalda blanca del portador del Sharingan.**

**No podía soportarlo. De forma inesperada Naruto arremetió contra Sasuke para quedar arriba, montándose en él. No importó el leve estremecimiento de la mesa o que ésta pudiese romperse. Lo miró detenidamente. Le excitaba verle sonrojado y sudoroso cuando lo hacían. Ese deseo que era capaz de provocarle le arrancaba cualquier pensamiento en esos momentos y de la nada lo besó ferozmente mordiendo sus labios y acariciándole los cabellos con su mano derecha.**

–**Naru… to –gimió. Le encantaba cuando el rubio tomaba la iniciativa porque se volvía como un cachorro salvaje.**

–**Mmm…**

–**No… vas a ganar –articuló, apretándolo más contra sí para besarlo más arrebatadoramente, más ansioso, más sensual.**

–**Sa… ¡Ahh! –pronunció entre los pequeños espacios de aquel beso. Sintió cómo los dedos de Sasuke alcanzaban su ano para comenzarlo a estimular, mientras se movía impúdicamente frotando el miembro de Sasuke. **

–**¡E… res un per… ve… rti… do! –exclamó cuando sus bocas se separaron, intentando recuperar el aliento.**

–**Por eso no te dejaré en paz… Ahh… Ahh… –Metió tres dedos en ese pequeño orificio que estaba completamente húmedo.**

–**Ahhh… Ahhh… Sasu… Te quiero dentro… –le confesó sonrojado y caliente.**

–**¿Así? –le preguntó y, de un solo movimiento, lo levantó para penetrarlo abruptamente, dejándolo caer sobre su miembro.**

–**Uhhh… ¡Ahhh! –Ambos gimieron fuertemente. Sasuke estaba cegado de placer por aquel impulso y Naruto había enterrado sus uñas al sujetar, con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, los brazos del pelinegro.**

–**Bruto–. Es lo único que dijo después de reponerse de aquel poderoso estremecimiento.**

–**Tú lo pediste –le dijo burlonamente al notar al rubio como perdido. Lo atrajo hacia sí para besarlo con pasión, mientras sus manos recorrían aquella espalda húmeda y recuperaban la cordura para comenzar a moverse.**

**Las embestidas comenzaron. El cuerpo de Naruto subía y bajaba ayudado por los brazos de Sasuke que imponían el ritmo de aquel ritual.**

–**Ahhh… Ahh… Mmm…. Mmm… Naruto…**

–**Así, Sa… ahhh… Sí… Ohhh…**

–**Na… Naru…**

–**Más rápido… ¡Más! Ahí… ¡Ahí! –Sus uñas se encajaban en los brazos del pelinegro, quien comenzó a moverse aún más.**

–**Ahhh… Ahhh… –El moreno tenía entrecerrados los ojos. Sólo sentía el vibrar del cuerpo sobre suyo–. Sasuke… Sasuke… yo… –Un estremecimiento le nubló la razón. Estaba llegando al orgasmo sintiéndose totalmente desahogado, aunque aún seguía siendo movido por Sasuke, que en pocos instantes también había llegado al éxtasis dentro de Naruto.**

**Rendido, el rubio se dejó caer en el pecho de su amante para ser rodeado con la poca fuerza que tenía el otro y acorrucarse en el pecho húmedo y caliente que lo esperaba.**

–**Te amo, Sasuke… –le susurró pero no obtuvo respuesta oral; sólo pudo sentir los dedos del moreno en su cabello.**

–**Sasuke –pronunció casi adormilado.**

–**Mmh...**

–**Oye… ¿en verdad no te gusto mi forma de adornar? –le preguntó hundiendo su rostro en el cuello del ojinegro.**

–**Ja, ja. Eres un dobe. –Se rió y después guardo silencio–. Me gustó… Eso es lo que me hace estar a tu lado, esa parte tuya.**

**Lo que me gusta de ti.**

–**Gracias –expresó tremendamente emocionado–. ¿A que también eran lindas las luces?**

–**Sí –dijo con la voz apagada–. Pero tu guiso es un asco.**

–**¡Sasuke!**

_**La luz ya no alcanza.**_

_**No quieras caminar descalzo sobre el dolor.**_

_**Un ángel te cuida**_

_**y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarme la salida.**_

_"**Un mes a lo mucho… Sasuke."**_

–**No… No… Ita… Orochi… ¡No! –gritó desesperado, bañado en sudor.**

–**Sasu… –Lo intentó despertar como desde hacía tantas noches, pero en esta ocasión, cuando lo movió, de pronto ya lo tenía sujeto del cuello, ahorcándolo.**

–**¡Váyanse! No… ¡Váyanse! –comenzó a gritar y del pelinegro emanó un chakra violeta que lo estaba convirtiendo en aquel monstruo que había perfeccionado Orochimaru.**

–**Sasu… ke… –Le estaba costando respirar–. Soy… yo, Sasu… ke… –De sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas. Las garras que lo tenían apresado le estaban rasgando la piel, pero no quería usar el poder del Kyubi, porque podía ocasionarle un gran daño a Uchiha.**

–**Vete… Vete. ¡No volveré! –gritó y lo lanzó contra la pared, dejándolo inconsciente. Al oír el impacto salió del trance en el que se encontraba, dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho. Corrió deprisa hasta donde se encontraba su rubio.**

–**Naru… ¡Naruto! –lo llamó, moviéndolo para hacerlo reaccionar.**

–**Sasu… –Entreabrió los ojos–. ¡Sasuke! –Lo vio ahí con una mirada preocupada y lo abrazó fuertemente, repitiendo su nombre entre lágrimas.**

–**Lo siento… Lo siento. – Sólo pudo repetir esa palabra miles de veces.**

–**Estoy bien… Por favor, tranquilízate. –Naruto sabía que para Sasuke había sido muy difícil alejarse de esa oscuridad en la que vivía y que aún lo perseguía, aquella que no lo dejaba estar sereno. Llevó sus manos hasta el rostro del pelinegro para que lo mirase, pero éste no lo miraba, por ello simplemente lo volvió a abrazar, acariciando sus cabellos para que se calmara.**

–**Suéltame. –En un instante cambió de actitud–. ¡Vete! –le gritó apartándose del ojiazul.**

–**Sasu…–No entendía por qué le estaba diciendo eso.**

–**¡Vete! ¡Vete! –Lo sujetó de la muñeca al ver que no le hacía caso–. ¡Vete! –le gritaba mientras lo sacaba de la habitación.**

–**¡Por favor abre! –Histérico, golpeó la puerta una y otra vez sin obtener respuesta, así que, en su desesperación, empezó hacer jutsus para abrirla, pero una voz lo interrumpió:**

–**Ni te atrevas. No quiero verte, ¿acaso no lo entiendes? –le gritó furioso como si adivinase lo que pensaba hacer.**

–**Pero Sasuke… onegai… No… –Rompió en llanto. Sujetó la puerta y se deslizó, quedando arrodillado en ella–. Sasuke… Déjame estar contigo…**

**Sentado del otro lado de la puerta, Sasuke también derramó lágrimas silenciosamente para que no fuese escuchado. No quería hacerle daño y lo estaba haciendo. Miró sus manos con las huellas de sangre que habían quedado del ataque hacia el rubio. Todo estaba pasando como le había dicho y ya no había marcha atrás. Tenía que alejarse aunque no quisiera. Llevó, con mucho dolor, sus manos ensangrentadas hasta su pecho.**

_**Y aléjate de mi amor.**_

_**Yo sé que aún estás a tiempo.**_

Continuara

bien espero actualizar pronto .

bien hasta la actualización


	2. Chapter 2 Indiferencia

_**Y aléjate de mi amor.**_

_**Yo sé que aún estás a tiempo.**_

Todas las noches el pelinegro tenía pesadillas. De cierta forma ya se habían acostumbrado, pero, a partir de ésa, todo cambió. Las que siguieron eran cada vez más fuertes, más dolorosas y esto estaba formando una gran tensión entre ellos dos, porque iban acompañadas de la, cada vez más notoria, indiferencia de Sasuke. Naruto estaba empezando a vivir una nueva pesadilla aun estando despierto.

–Traje ramen –dijo, entrando a su hogar, viendo que Sasuke estaba en el comedor con la mirada perdida.

–Mmmh… –gruñó y luego se levantó en dirección a la recámara.

–¿Sasuke? –Lo alcanzó, intentando detenerlo colocándose frente a él.

–¡Quítate! –Le apartó bruscamente de su camino–. Quiero dormir.

El rubio se quedó en medio del pasillo con un nudo en la garganta. Silencioso. Triste. Podía ver la mirada perdida en Uchiha, tratando de disimular lo que estaba pasando. A su vez podía entender la pesada carga con la que vivía, pero esa indiferencia dolía demasiado.

"La indiferencia le estaba rompiendo el corazón."

_**No soy quien en verdad parezco.**_

_**Y perdón, no soy quien crees: Yo no caí del cielo.**_

Todas las demás ocasiones fueron parecidas. Ya ni siquiera cruzaban palabra. Cuando el rubio intentaba acercarse a Sasuke, éste no se lo permitía. Discutían a cada momento y comenzaron a venir misiones largas que dejaban al rubio atrapado en esa casa que cada vez se le hacia más fría y grande.

–Sasuke, ¿a dónde vas? –Se levantó corriendo del sofá al ver al moreno alistarse para salir.

–Daré un paseo –contestó fríamente.

–Sasuke, tenemos que hablar –dijo, mientras el moreno le ignoraba por completo.

–¡Déjame por una vez respirar en esta estupida relación! No soporto tu voz. Quiero que me dejes en paz, ¿es tan difícil de comprender para alguien como tú?

Palabras crueles.

Palabras que retumbaron en la cabeza de Naruto cuando Sasuke salió de la casa azotando la puerta. Y los días siguientes fueron mucho peores.

_**Si aún no me lo crees, amor,**_

_**y quieres correr el riesgo.**_

Naruto se encontraba parado en el marco de la puerta de la recámara que, desde hacía noches, no compartían, puesto que Sasuke no volvió a dejarle entrar.

–Me voy de misión –pronunció como si le avisara a un mueble más de la casa.

–Sasuke –le llamó, jalándolo de su playera cuando el moreno pasó frente a él sin mirarlo siquiera.

–¿Y ahora qué quieres? –se detuvo.

–Ya no me quieres, ¿no? –susurró por lo bajo con la voz quebrada.

Su pregunta había sido recitada tan dolorosamente que algo en interior de Sasuke le hizo sentirse la más vil de todas las personas y, sin más, lo acorraló de nuevo entre sus brazos, besándolo ansiosamente después de tanto tiempo. Quería decirle que lo amaba intensamente como nunca había sentido, que estaba muriendo lentamente por hacerlo sufrir de esa manera, que nada le importaba más en el mundo que su sonrisa, pero cuando sus manos acariciaron el cuello del rubio, pudo sentir aquellas marcas que le había hecho y que eran una clara muestra de que no podía escapar de su destino.

_**Verás que soy realmente bueno.**_

– No –fue su fría y corta respuesta–. ¿Cómo… cómo podría querer a alguien como tú? Tan estúpido. Un idiota que quiere cambiar a las personas que tiene frente. –Lo miró serio y lo sujetó de los hombros haciéndole todo el daño que pudiese–. Entérate: No todo es felicidad; más bien es lástima, odio y oscuridad. –Sintió el cuerpo del rubio vibrar de miedo–. Tú mismo traes la infelicidad dentro de ti, ¿no es así, Naruto?

Le soltó lentamente y, como si fuese un muñeco de trapo, el rubio se dejó caer al suelo, derrotado ante tales palabras.

–Quiero que cuando vuelva no encuentre ni rastro de tu estupidez. Aléjate de mí para siempre… si no acabaré contigo con mis propias manos.

_**En engañar y hacer sufrir**_

_**a quien más quiero.**_

Aún sus palabras hacían eco en su memoria. Dolían demasiado pero no podía, ni debía irse. Tenía que encontrarle un sentido a todo aquello antes de que se volviera loco. Esperó varios días antes de que volviera a ver a Sasuke ahí donde le dejo por última vez. No salió para nada de esa casa aunque sus amigos fueran a verle. No se movió ni un centímetro, tratando de guardar todos aquellos sentimientos que habían quedado inconclusos. En medio del día y la noche no lloró ni una lágrima.

Esperando… Esperándole aunque fuese una eternidad.

–¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –Aventó su mochila hacia la cama, pero ésta cayó muy alejada–. Te advertí que…

–Mentiroso –le interrumpió–. ¡Mentiroso! –gritó, levantándose rápidamente para quedar frente a él–. No te creo, porque no pudiste haber fingido lo que vivimos juntos. Basta ya, Sasuke. ¡Detente!

–Soy bueno en engañar… Siempre lo he sido, Naruto. –Le sonrió burlonamente- Me doy cuenta que realmente nunca me conociste, siempre te adverte que en esta realación tú no valdrias nada... tú siempre tendrias que ceder ante mis caprichos.

–¡Cállate! –le dijo llorando y tapándose los oídos.

–Ahora me vas a escuchar. ¿No es eso lo que buscabas? –Le sujetó fuertemente del mentón para que sus rostros quedarán frente a frente–. No te he obligado a nada. Tú mismo asumiste el riesgo de traerme de vuelta, de buscarme, pero aunque no lo creas, hasta cierto punto fue divertido ver como te esforzabas con esas tonterías que tanto odiaba.

–¡No! –Deshizo el agarre de Sasuke, dándole un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla, provocando que Sasuke escupiera sangre, después éste, cuando reaccionó, lo tomó de la muñeca y forcejearon hasta llegar a la sala donde le soltó.

–¿Te duele? –Se comenzó a reír–. Odiaba tus preguntas estupidaz y... odiaba estas tonterías –Le señaló el árbol de Navidad y después de un jalón lo tiró al suelo, donde los tantos adornos rodaron por el suelo ante la atónita mirada de Naruto.

_**Aléjate de mí, pues tú bien sabes que no te merezco.**_

_**Quisiera arrepentirme, ser el mismo y no decirte esto:**_

_**Aléjate de mí. Escapa. Vete. Ya no debo verte.**_

_**Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas no quiero perderte.**_

–¿Por qué Sasuke? ¿Por qué haces esto? –le preguntó lleno de reproche.

–Porque ya me cansé de fingir. No soy quien creías. He pretendido ser algo que no he podido ni simular bien, ¿verdad? Juro que si no te vas te mataré o… ¿acaso piensas matarme tú? –Lo retó, colocándose en posición para sacar su chidori–. No puedes forzarme a estar contigo.

–No pelearé contigo. No voy a matarte tampoco. –El rubio se contuvo y lo miró con orgullo, tratando de no demostrarle más sufrimiento–. Sí quise correr el riesgo, pensando que eras capaz de poder sentir, amar o estar a mi lado. No voy a arrepentirme porque fue lo mejor de mi vida, pero tampoco te voy a forzar a estar a mi lado sino estamos en igualdad de condiciones.

–Vete, no vuelvas –fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó el rubio antes que Sasuke se volviera a encerrar en la recámara y él saliera de esa casa, la que había considerado un hogar.

_**La luz ya no alcanza.**_

_**No quieras caminar descalza sobre el dolor.**_

_**Un ángel te cuida**_

_**y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarme la salida.**_

Habían transcurrido varias semanas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Semanas en las que ambos estuvieron separados. Ni una noche y ni un día pasaba sin que hubiera lágrimas de por medio. Naruto se había propuesto para una misión que duraría varios meses en donde tenían que cuidar a un señor feudal de la aldea de la niebla.

Durante toda la misión había estado distraído y, hasta cierto punto, torpe, provocando que en varias ocasiones su vida corriera peligro; pero no era que no le importara la misión o su propia vida, era algo más intenso, algo que le faltaba para sentirse completo y, sobre todo, feliz.

_Era la ausencia de él… de Sasuke._

_Y por más que le doliese, lo necesitaba_

_aunque no fuera la persona que siempre soñó._

–Si me hubiesen contado que el próximo Hokage pone en riesgo las misiones, a sus ninjas y a él mismo… no lo hubiera creído –pronunció altaneramente.

–Tsunade obaa-chan… –Volteó a ver a la rubia que estaba entrando hasta su cama.

–¿Qué fue? –preguntó.

–¿Sólo tengo fiebre? –le respondió el por qué de su estancia en el hospital.

–No hablo de eso. Me refiero a la misión. Casi matas a todos y a ti. ¿Qué clase de estupideces son esas? –le regañó.

–Estoy acostumbrándome a que todos digan eso… –exclamó, hundiéndose en las cobijas.

–¿Quiénes? ¿Sasuke? –le preguntó pero no obtuvo respuesta. El rubio simplemente desvió la mirada hacia la ventana–. El amor es egoísta.

–Es estúpido y egoísta… –afirmó, deteniéndose al darse cuenta del significado de aquella frase–. Obaa-chan, dime la verdad. ¿Qué ocurre? Dímelo –suplicó.

–Es hora de que me escuches. Esto debe parar –habló mientras posaba su mano sobre el hombro de Naruto.

_**Y aléjate de mi amor.**_

_**Yo sé que aún estás a tiempo.**_

_"Máximo un mes, Sasuke. La oscuridad invadirá todo tu cuerpo y todo lo que esté a tu alrededor, ¿entiendes? Eso incluye a Naruto. Son las consecuencias de todo lo que provocaste en el pasado. El destino te esta juzgando."_

–Where are… –Sentado en uno de los rincones de la recámara, el pelinegro tarareaba escuchando la música que salía de los audífonos del Ipod que había pertenecido a Naruto–, those happy days? They seem so hard to find. –Así había pasado todos los días desde que el rubio se había ido de su lado. Además, la poca visión que tenía se había vuelto nula, por ello ya no salía, no comía, se estaba dejando morir poco a poco.

_**No soy quien en verdad parezco.**_

_**Y perdón, no soy quien crees: Yo no caí del cielo.**_

–Sasuke –articuló, abriendo lentamente la puerta de la casa a la que se había jurado nunca regresar. Ahora sabía del por qué de todo lo que había ocurrido. Pasó por el comedor y se rió al ver la mesa donde habían hecho el amor la última vez, después vio el árbol medio levantado y se sintió feliz, pero las lágrimas escurrieron de nuevo de sus ojos al recordar lo que le había contado Tsunade.

_"Sasuke ya no veía al cien por cient. Era, a lo mucho, un tercio de su visión. La mayoría de las cosas las hacía por inercia o porque estudiaba cada cosa para que no lo notaras, pero ahora se ha resumido en nada. Aquellas misiones fueron un vano intento en detener ese proceso, sin embargo, aquellas técnicas que utilizó por tanto tiempo desestabilizaron su cuerpo y su mente por completo."_

–Baka –tomó entre sus manos aquel adorno de espirales de ramen que seguramente no había podido distinguir bien el día que habían ido a comprarlo o aquellas luces navideñas que probó delante del moreno. Caminó hasta la recámara abriendo lentamente la puerta. Aún estaba la mochila tirada en el suelo. ¿Cómo no pudo darse cuenta de aquel pequeño detalle? Si hubiese puesto más atención.

Caminó unos pasos más y lo vio ahí, en uno de los rincones, escuchando su Ipod y tarareando la canción que era su favorita.

– Demonios –gruñó y lanzó el Ipod a su lado. Sonaba aquel "tic" que indicaba que la batería estaba baja.

Sonrió y se arrodilló quedando a unos centímetros de Sasuke.

–¿Quién anda ahí? –De inmediato movió la cabeza de un lado al otro–. ¡Conteste! –gritó y por inercia levantó su mano, chocando de inmediato con el rostro de Naruto.

–Baka… –habló molesto–. ¿Por qué no me dijiste? –Llevó sus manos hasta la de Sasuke que se encontraba rígida en su mejilla. La sujetó suavemente y la puso sobre sus ojos haciendo presión con sus manos.

–Vete… –intentó zafarse del agarre pero no lo consiguió y dejó de forcejear cuando sintió la humedad de las lágrimas del kitsune–. No hagas… que no haya valido la pena… Búscate alguien que pueda estar a tu lado –susurró.

–No podrás alejarme de ti porque eres lo que más quiero –habló totalmente decidido–. Voy a entrar y nadie me va detener. No tengo experiencia en hacer a alguien el más feliz del mundo, pero contigo quiero intentarlo. Es más, ni siquiera sé si soy bueno para ello.

–No hagas esto, Naruto –trató de persuadirlo.

–Con los ojos cerrados puedo seguirte. ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Que sin tus ojos dejaría de amarte? ¿Que no era capaz de ir por ti hasta el rincón más profundo de la misma oscuridad? ¿Qué no podría estar en igualdad de condiciones contigo? Entérate tú también: Siempre he luchado por alcanzarte y claro que sí puedo… y si aún no lo crees, amor… yo…

–Naruto… ¡No!

–Te amo… –De su cuerpo comenzó a expandirse un chakra conocido por ambos, el del biju de nueve colas, que se iba concentrando en las manos de ambos.

–Me… –confesó resignado, comprendiendo que lo que dijese o hiciese no sería suficiente para ese dobe que no entendía razones–. Me hubiese gustado no haber hecho tantas estupideces y pasar un día más contemplándote, haciéndote el amor…

–Podremos hacer lo segundo… –se sonrojó y sonrió.

–También te amo… –pronunció y sintió como aquella energía agolpada en sus manos era dirigida lentamente a los ojos de Naruto: era un sello que los cerraría para siempre y que sacaría al moreno de la oscuridad, no devolviéndole la vista, si no algo más allá. Lo expulsaría de esa oscuridad emocional de la que era presa.

Entrelazaron sus manos esperando que el proceso terminara, mientras la sangre escurría por las mejillas de Naruto y caía sobre ellas, sus corazones comenzaron a latir juntos nuevamente.

_**Si aún no me lo crees, amor,**_

_**y quieres correr el riesgo,**_

_**verás que soy realmente bueno**_

_**en engañar y hacer sufrir**_

_**y hacer llorar**_

**a quien más quiero…**

**fin **

**gracias por leer **


End file.
